Magic
by Liebling
Summary: “He'll fight, you know.” “And we'll fight back.” Godric/Helga. The unlikely pair speak of loneliness, Salazar, magic, and burnt lemon cookies. Added history. :-) Pointless


Authors Note:  
  
Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff  
  
I'm assuming that they invented/made/created/whatever Hogwarts when they were quite young.  
  
There's no "olde English" speak in here I didn't want to confuse you guys' (in other words, I know nothing about olde English)  
  
Godric's seventeen and Helga's sixteen. One of those pointless fics :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Nada mine  
  
~*~  
  
"Godric," she said twirling a finger around her blond plaits, "are you scared?"  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"Salazar," she said, shaking at the thought of him.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head and moving his desk closer towards hers. "Why would I be scared of him? He's a kid with some ambition."  
  
"You're sugar-coating it," she told him severely, "he's dangerous."  
  
"Maybe. He's dangerous, but he's also a coward."  
  
"He'll fight, you know."  
  
"And we'll fight back."  
  
She smiled fondly at his confidence and suddenly felt alone in the cluttered classroom "Sometimes-" she said thoughtfully "-I feel so alone here."  
  
"I know," he said, "it's tough with just the four of us here. But next year, there will be students and teachers and-" a childhood expression framed his thin face "-chaos!"  
  
"Salazar doesn't even count," she added resentfully, "it's more like the three of us. And Rowena runs off with Salazar and she says they're 'working on secret passageways' but I'm not so sure about her."  
  
"Rowena's the good sort," he said very sure as he brushed his ebony hair out of his bluish green eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "After being here for so long I don't even know who the good sort are."  
  
He patted her awkwardly on the back; "You miss your Father then?"  
  
"Yes. And how he used to always cook these burnt lemon cookies for me, and they were so awful-" she giggled, "-but I ate them because they were oddly comforting."  
  
"Ah, the burnt lemon cookie deal." He chuckled. "You really aren't so alone."  
  
"Next year will be better," she added optimistically "students and teachers! Merlin I wish I had a school like this when I was growing up."  
  
"I don't," Godric said as he scrawled a note on the willow desk. "It was okay, just playing Quidditch and not doing work."  
  
"You're a little Prince aren't you?" She laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Do you miss your folks?"  
  
"I owl them everyday."  
  
"Yes, but do you miss them, you know?"  
  
"You're being a bit vague, but like their presence? Actually, I like my freedom I love being away from them. All they do is control things. I'm doing these wild and crazy things and it's...nice."  
  
"You're so different then me," she said looking at the writing on the desk. "You like being rebellious and being away and a life that lacks consistency-"  
  
"Of course I do," he said smugly, "who wouldn't? What seventeen year old chap wouldn't want to be away from his parents?"  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"I can *feel* the magic," he said pointing to his heart. "I've never been able to feel it before."  
  
"I'm glad," she said, and naturally looked very glad. "How do you think Rowena and Salazar are dealing?"  
  
"Rowena's a smart girl," he said off-handedly "and as far as Salazar he doesn't have much of a heart to really care at all."  
  
"Everyone has a heart," she said.   
  
"Everyone except him."  
  
She merely accepted his words and nodded. "Daddy misses me."  
  
"Of course he does, you're his little girl."  
  
"He thinks I'm not protected here, it's this giant castle and it's inhabited by four teenagers."  
  
"If he's worried about Salazar, I'm more than capable to protect you-"  
  
"-he's worried about the castle. Seems to think it's rotten luck."  
  
"Well, it isn't," was the simple response. "He's probably just trying to scare you, ghost stories and all that."  
  
"No, I don't think he is."  
  
He continued to doodle on the desk without regard to the property. "You're insulting Salazar on a DESK?"  
  
"Yes, so what? I've said all of these things to his face before." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"You're awful!"  
  
"You should talk!"  
  
"We better go," was the logical reply. "They'll be expecting us at 6 for dinner."  
  
"Who cares? Salazar just pushes his food around and gives us all dirty looks, and he's always late. And Rowena goes on about math and history and it's terribly boring-"  
  
"-we should still be on time. It's the one tradition we have."  
  
"A rotten tradition," he said, "but a tradition either way."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They got out of their respectable desks and walked out of the classroom (which would soon become the History of Magic classroom) they walked the corridors and finally made it to the 'Dining Area' (later known as the Great Hall.)  
  
She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, for listening."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
